


Potter

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Brotherly Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3





	Potter

**Summer, 1973**

 

Regulus stormed into his bedroom and closed the door as loudly as he dared. He wanted to slam it but that was particularly unwise considering the state of mind his mother was in lately. Instead, he attempted to satisfy the rage that was burning inside his chest by kicking his school trunk and throwing a green cushion at the wall. He succeeded only in stubbing his toe and sending a few carefully-chosen photographs fluttering to the floor.

He loathed James Potter with a passion. And he hated his brother for wittering on about James bloody Potter all summer long. James Potter this, James Potter that — _he_ had just finished his first year at Hogwarts, why couldn’t they discuss that?

But _no_. All Sirius could talk about was how James Potter had made it onto the Quidditch team this year. How _amazing_ James Potter was at flying — as if it was difficult to steer a Nimbus 1000 towards a goal post. Had Sirius forgotten how good he, Regulus, was at flying? Had he forgotten that remarkable dive he had made just last Easter? Regulus was determined to make Seeker for Slytherin in September. And he was even more determined to beat Gryffindor in every single match they played.

James Potter was amazing at Charms, according to Sirius. And Transfiguration and Defence. And apparently he excelled at getting Sirius’s head stuck up his arse.

Regulus was good at Charms, too. Second in his year, only behind Clementine. He was scoring well in Transfiguration and Defence. He was excellent at Potions and Astronomy, obviously. But apparently Sirius didn’t put much stock in Potions and Astronomy. He’d sneered when Regulus had brought up his own end-of-year exam results, though father had given him a small but approving nod.

James Potter was an arrogant arsehole with a head the size of a hippogriff’s backside. He was squinty and stupid and Regulus didn’t know _what_ his brother saw in him. James Potter was loud and boisterous and just plain _ridiculous_ with those irritating pranks that were definitely not funny _at all_. He was the epitome of a Gryffindor and Regulus _loathed_ him.


End file.
